Sometimes December
by TKR.87
Summary: Alex and Olivia have their first big argument. Emotions are high and accusations are made. Cabenson One-shot.


**A little Cabenson one-shot for you. **

**I do not own SVU or any of its characters. I've just borrowed the best detective and the two hottest ADA's for this one.**

Alex arrived home just after 7pm. She had promised Olivia that she wouldn't work past 5.30pm another night but she had been so busy all day and she had to finish up before she could leave. She knew that the brunette would be annoyed; she knew that Olivia hated it when Alex went back on her word.

Living together was a relatively new situation. A little over a month ago Alex had tentatively asked Olivia to move in with her. The brunette's lease was due to run out and she had been panicking about not getting it done in time and Alex had pondered for days on whether this was a too big a step but decided that she'd take the plunge and if Olivia wasn't keen, she'd accept it. Of course, she was terrified that Olivia would decline, but luckily the brunette was relieved and excited when she was asked.

They had been dating for nine months. It had been the best nine months that either woman had experienced.

It was now December 3rd; Olivia had finished work early and was sitting on the couch. She sighed as she heard the key in the lock. Alex was home.

"Liv, I'm so sorry…I lost track and I've been busy and I know I said…" she rambled

Olivia stood up, and crossed her arms "Yes, you said you'd be home Alex"

"I know" the blonde mumbled, placing her briefcase by the sofa and reaching out to hug the brunette, but Olivia wasn't letting her get away with things too easy this time. She stepped back and shook her head

"No, Alex. I don't want you near me right now" she said, heading to the bedroom

"Olivia" Alex spoke quietly, and shamefully. She knew that Olivia was mad, and she was right to be. Alex felt terrible for going back on her promises.

Taking a breath Alex turned round and then gasped, the Christmas decoration box was sitting in the corner, the tree in its box. Olivia had wanted to decorate tonight. She had got the decorations from their storage facility. Alex felt worse now, heading over to the bedroom, she decided she had to make peace with her girlfriend "Liv"

"Leave me alone Alex" Olivia replied immediately

"I'm sorry Olivia. I just want you to know that"

"You say that every time Alex, but nothing changes. I try and get home at a reasonable hour, and even when I'm on a rough case, I call and let you know. You just totally disrespected my wishes and I'm pissed at you, so just leave me alone" Olivia replied, coldly. Alex was known as the Ice Princess around the DA's office, but sometimes Olivia could challenge that herself.

Alex felt the tears well in her eyes "O-okay" she choked out, taking a step back. She sat on the couch and curled her legs to her chest.

Olivia could hear the blonde's gentle sobs, and it broke her heart. So Alex had promised to be home and she hadn't, but it wasn't the end of the world. She had apologised. But it was always the same, and it never seemed to change. Olivia was sick of it.

Getting up from the edge of the bed where she had perched herself, Olivia headed out into the lounge "Al?" she said gently "Come here"

Alex looked up and shook her head "I said I was sorry Olivia"

"I know" Olivia said with a smile "I'm sorry too"

Alex shook her head again "What do you want from me Olivia?"

Olivia pondered the question for a few minutes "I want you not to make promises you won't keep. If you say you'll be home, then I expect you to home. If you get delayed at work then text me. I wonder what you're doing sometimes"

"What did you think I was doing Olivia?" Alex spat out

"Nothing…" Olivia said quickly, noticing the fresh tears spilling from the blonde

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she asked through her tears, wiping them away

Olivia shook her head as she sat down next to the blonde, she tried to hug Alex but this time the roles were reversed. Alex cowered away "Just go back to your room"

"My room!?" Olivia almost shouted "Do we not share a room anymore?"

"You accused me of cheating!" Alex screamed, standing up and heading to the door, she grabbed her jacket from the hook

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked, worriedly

"To see my other girlfriend" Alex spat, with a glare as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her

Olivia stood, her mouth open. She was in utter shock and tears pricked at her eyes. Alex had gone. She had driven her away. Her one fear, that Alex would leave, was coming true.

She fell onto her knees, her head falling into her hands as she sobbed.

Meanwhile Alex was walking down the road, she wasn't planning on going far, she just needed some air. She knew that Olivia wasn't really accusing her of cheating; she knew that she had started this argument by not calling Olivia. But it still hurt.

Tears fell along her cheeks as she turned the corner, her head bowed low as she shuffled along the pavement. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and consequently bumped into someone, stumbling she mumbled an apology until she felt a hand on her shoulder "Alex?"

Looking up, she was met with the green eyes of Casey Novak. "Casey"

"What are you doing out here Alex? What's wrong?" Casey asked, as she took in the sight of the blonde ADA.

Casey and Alex had crossed paths at the DA's office a fair few times now. The red head was fresh out of Law School and working in White Collar, she was a good attorney, and Alex acknowledged this. They had talked a little but neither would class the other as a friend.

"Nothing" Alex said quickly, trying to wipe her eyes without the red head noticing but Casey was observant

"That's a complete lie" Casey said "Come on, I'll buy you coffee. You don't have to tell me anything, it's just coffee"

"Case, I shouldn't" Alex said, Olivia's words ringing in her head "Olivia thinks I'm cheating"

"Are you?" Casey asked and then shook her head "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

Alex sighed "So, you think I am too"

Casey reached to touch the blonde on the shoulder "No"

Alex nodded, giving a small smile "I better go home"

The red head took a breath "I'll see you tomorrow then" she said before continuing on her way.

Alex leant against the wall, and ran her hand through her hair. Going home was the right thing to do; she needed to make it up with Olivia. She hated arguing with her and this had been the most heated.

As Alex pushed open the door, she was shocked to see Olivia in the middle of the floor, crying "Olivia" she said gently

"Alex" Olivia said "You came back"

Alex raised a brow "Of course I came back Olivia. I just needed a breather"

Olivia stood and held out her hands "I'm sorry" she whispered

Alex nodded as she swallowed, trying to keep the tears at bay but failing "No, I am"

They met in the middle of the floor. Arms tangled around the other, as lips met, gently. Olivia could taste the salt of Alex's tears as could Alex. As they pulled apart, Alex chuckled "We're so stupid"

"No, Alex. I am. Listen, I shouldn't have got angry with you, or said those things"

"Do you really think I'd cheat on you Liv?" Alex asked

"No!" Olivia shouted before softening "No Alex, I never said that. Whenever you're late and you don't call, I worry that you're hurt, or something's happened"

"You can call me Olivia" Alex told her abruptly "You don't have to get angry"

"Well, wouldn't you…if I said that I'd call after going into a house where an armed suspect is…and then I didn't"

"It's not the same" Alex argued

"It is…sorry, I don't want to argue again" Olivia sighed

Alex shook her head "Neither do I"

"I love you" Olivia whispered

"I…I love you too Liv" Alex stumbled as she spoke

Olivia wanted to say that the blonde didn't seem sure, but she didn't want another argument "Can we do the tree tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" Alex asked raising a brow

"Because I wanted this to be a happy time Alex and we've just had our biggest argument" Olivia explained "And I just want to sit with you"

Alex nodded, sighing. "Sounds perfect"

Sometimes, you needed these moments to make you stronger. Sometimes you need to let yourself go with another.


End file.
